


One Stormy Night

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1788, F/M, Fluff, Gen, New York, Papa bear Ham, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: When a bad thunderstorm pops up in the middle of the night, Alexander is quick to bring their wriggling brood of little ones into their bed. Eliza loves him for it.Short and sweet Hamilton family fluff





	One Stormy Night

A flash of lightning briefly lit up the master bedroom as Eliza settled back against the pillow, having successfully lulled baby Jamie back to sleep. She braced herself and heard the corresponding boom, loud as canon fire, echo through the room a heartbeat later. Despite her best efforts not to disturb her husband, she felt Alexander shift restlessly beside her.

“It’s just thunder, sweetheart,” she whispered. Her hand found his in the dark. “Go back to sleep.”

She felt him push himself up, and he repeated groggily, “Thunder?”

“A little storm,” she assured him. “No surprise, really. Those dark clouds were gathering all afternoon.” The hiss of a downpour had followed the thunder and lightning as she spoke, indicating the clouds were now releasing the moisture that had been building all throughout the humid summer day.

Another flash of light illuminated Alexander’s face for just a second. His expression looked tense, and he flinched ever so slightly at the answering crack of thunder. She felt the bed shift as he slid towards the edge and pushed aside the blankets.  

“Where are you going?”

“To check on the babies,” he replied.

“They’re fine, honey. Come back to bed.”

He struck a match, filling the room with the warm reddish-gold light of a candle. “They might be frightened by the storm,” he refused. “I’ll be just a moment.”  

A fond smile tugged at her lips as she relaxed and closed her eyes. He seemed to be the only one distressed, but she’d not stop him from looking in on the children if that’s what he needed. His tender concern for their little ones always melted her heart. The next flash pressed on her closed eyelids, though, and the great crash that accompanied it unsettled even her. The lightning must be right over them now.

A low whine carried from down the hall.

“It’s loud, Papa,” she heard little Alex complain.

The next bang, close on the heels of the last, caused Angelica to shout, “Mama!”

Before Eliza could fully rise from the bed to go soothe her little girl, though, she heard Alexander in the hall. “Come on,” he encouraged, and the scamper of bare feet on the wood floor preceded four of their little ones scrambling up into their bed.

Fanny curled directly into Eliza’s arms, while Angelica huddled between her sister and Pip. Little Alex was clinging to his father, who carried him into the bedroom on his hip. Angelica squeaked at the next clap of thunder, and Eliza noticed by the light of the candle that Pip was petting her hair soothingly.

“Too loud, Papa,” Alex whined, his fingers stuck in both his ears.

“I know,” he soothed, kissing the boys temple as he settled into the bed alongside their brood. “It’s all right. Settle down now. Everything’s all right.”

“I’m not scared, Papa,” Pip piped up bravely, his arm now securely around his little sister.

“Of course not, my brave boy,” Alexander agreed affectionately, arranging Alex atop him. “Thank you for helping with the little ones.” Pip gave him a toothy grin, a perfect replica in miniature of his father’s most charming smile.

The squirming pile of babies between them slowly calmed as the thunder eased to a dull rumble in the distance. Fanny was still nestled in Eliza’s arms, sucking her thumb contentedly, and Angelica maintained a firm grip on her beloved big brother. Eliza knew Pip had drifted off when he began to whistle rhythmically through his nose.

Alexander was gazing at the children fondly between heavy blinks, she noticed. Having them all firmly tucked beside them seemed to have calmed him. She caught his eye and asked, “Feel better, my love?”

He nodded sleepily.

Placing a kiss on her two forefingers, she reached out to press them against his cheek. He slung his arm across the sleeping children to rest his hand on her hip, tracing circles with his thumb as he adjusted into a more comfortable position. “Night, Betsey,” he whispered.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

The gentle patter of rain on the window mixed with the whistle and snores of her little family to create a soothing lullaby that soon carried her off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, quick fluff piece in response to a prompt on tumblr for Hamilton and Eliza cuddling their babies during a storm. Thanks so much for reading! All feedback very much appreciated :D


End file.
